reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archer Fordham
Death Isn't it hinted that he died :It doesn't say that it is hinted that he died in the article. It just says that he can be killed in the final mission, which he can. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I misread your comment. No, it doesn't hint that he died. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Now, I can see above that I said Fordham can be killed in the mission, but when Marston exits the barn and faces all of those soldiers, Marshals, Sheriffs, etc. I'm positive that Fordham isn't present. There is a Marshal who bears a striking resemblance to Fordham named Bert Leverick (David Darwinson). His outfit is almost identical except that he wears a red vest, and his facial structure is also very similar. Darwinson is among the Marshals in the crowd and can be easily mistaken for Fordham. There is also another Marshal standing beside Edgar Ross who bears a striking resemblance to Fordham as well, but this guy (whose name is unknown to me at this point in time) is not Fordham. He wears a black trench coat and one day when I had a bounty, he came after me as part of a "Group of Marshals" near Benedict Point. So, with what I've gathered, Fordham does not accompany Ross and the Marshals during the assault on Beecher's Hope. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fordham is standing about four guys away from ross. When John exits the barn, you can see Fordham standing on more of the right side from ross. Believe me, that's him and he can be killed. ::Believe you me, it's not him. I've played the mission countless times, watched the cut-scene on Youtube and I am absolutely positive that it's not Fordham. ::As I've already said, there are two Marshals that look similar to Fordham. One is Bert Leverick (A.K.A. David Darwinson) and the other is currently unknown. However, the unknown one looks very similar to Fordham, but wears a trench coat. ::Now, two over from Ross is the trench coat Marshal, and four over from Ross is Bert Leverick. The video I currently watched to provide evidence for my argument didn't have very good quality, but I'm near positive I saw a red waistcoat on him. ::I will replay the mission soon, in order to prove that Fordham isn't there. Until then, leave it the way it is. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Can we sort this Fordham drama out? Many say hes present in the final mission, many others, including me, think otherwise. Can we please focus our attention on sorting this out rather than hunting Werewolves and Ghosts? Darth Hendrix 07:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'd really like to, but it seems people would rather just remove what I wrote rather than take it up here and provide evidence. :I think those two Fordham look-a-likes are just that, look-a-likes. However, I may be wrong; but people aren't providing me with evidence that I'm wrong. Instead, they just remove the point and say things like "I and many others can attest to this." Well, I'd like some proof, is all I'm asking. :I've provided some of what I think is evidence, but no one is countering it. It's not very productive... :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Archer or Bert? I managed to get a screen capture of this 'Archer' or 'Bert' that appears during the cut scene. But I distinctively remember him not appearing twice out of 10 times when I finish the final shoot out. There were also times when he appeared without his hat. I'm assuming this person, whether he is Archer or whether he is Bert, he can be killed. I saved just before the last mission so I can keep replaying it over and over to ensure which is who and what will happen. I could be wrong but I remember him not appearing twice, and there was a corpse in his place instead if you successfully killed him. But I had him marked multiple times on dead eye, he's still pretty much alive, just sometimes with and without the hat. So I'm not sure how you can actually kill him or if it was pure luck I shot him. Feedbacks and comments would be great though! Lizengar 00:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Lizengar :That's not Bert Leverick. Bert does not wear that jacket and also wears a red waistcoat. :However, I'm pretty sure the guy in your picture is Isaac McKinnon, though I cannot verify this. I am currently trying to prove that theory. :Also, I shrunk your image because it was taking up a huge amount of space. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't hold me too this but I'm 99% sure thats not Archer. The coat is too long, the waistcoat is the wrong colour, his gun holster belt thingy goes diagonally rather than horizontally and he wears a different badge. ::Darth Hendrix 02:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::This is Isaac McKinnon ::::You need to ask someone from Rockstar Games. -- Ilan xd 10:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, we don't need to ask Rockstar. This can be verified in-game. :::::However, MW2 BR, you're the one who created the article for Isaac McKinnon; are you positive that's him? :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Pardon me if my post in this Wiki is rather fresh because this is my first time dealing with posting in a Wiki. Thanks for resizing the picture, as long as it fits and you think it's sufficient enough, that's fine by me. I just pasted it half the size I took it because I wasn't sure how big I should put it up on. ::::::I simply wasn't sure if this is Bert or Archer, and now you mentioned Isaac. His face does looks like Archer's because it is 'long', and I'm not sure how Bert or Isaac looks like. Bert's picture in the wiki is rather 'tiny' but I can see the difference in the outfit between this picture and Bert's picture. Isaac remains a mystery to me. ::::::Also, I'd like to take this time to ask, can this person, whoever it is, be killed? Or am I imagining things when I didn't see him during the 2 times I replayed the final cutscene? ::::::It is rather strange to see Archer not being with Ross as they are always "a pair". It's like having Sam without Twitch or Scooby without Shaggy. So it surprises me how Fordham is not seen with Ross... ::::::Lizengar 14:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Lizengar :::::::Yes, this guy is Isaac McKinnon, I'm sure. MW2 BR 16:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Does that mean that he can be killed? Does that also mean that Archer didn't appear during the whole entire final shootout? Lizengar 16:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Lizengar :::::::::I believe he can be killed, but he will still appear in the final cut-scene as one of the Marshals who walks away with Edgar Ross. :::::::::Also, about Archer not appearing during the whole entire shootout; yes, that's what I'm getting at. Many people mistake Isaac McKinnon or Bert Leverick as Archer Fordham. I don't think Archer appears, and if he did, he would've been right there beside Ross. Plus, as JackFrost23 put it, Ross and Fordham are far too cowardly to let Marston get a clear shot at them, especially after what they did. :::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I witnessed 2 times whereby he didn't appear in the cut scene, could there have been a glitch or something? I know you can shoot his hat off because he can appear without his hat. But I'm pretty sure he can be shot dead. I didn't see him twice for the final cut scene. ::::::::::Lizengar 04:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Lizengar Bad guy Is Archer Fordham real a bad guy or is he just a navie man who believe Ross is right because he is his boss?Tyraj (talk) 01:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Opening of the game Was Archer Fordham checking out the girls that pass them in the opening of the game?Tyraj (talk) 01:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC)